(Storyline: Origin)(9) The unfaithful husband: Part 1
Kira walks to the room, Pamela is inside " With that speed of investigation and reverse engineering, soon, he'll find us" Kira " I know.... that's why I'm going distract him." Pamela " What kind of distraction ?" " Finding us is not his top priorities..... I'm going to let him have something to worry about.... This is his mistress" ---------- In the cafe shop.... " Miss me so much that you wanna hang out with me after a few days" Anna " Sorry, Anna.... there's something extremely important that I need to tell you" " What's that ?" " Your husband" " What ? My husband ?" " Yes..... I think you need to see this" Pamela shows Anna the video on the phone.... video that I walk with Minnie, I hug her, then kiss her " Where did you get it ?" ------------ The phone ring, Anna picks up: " What's up, Cindy ?" " Prepare yet ?" Pamela " Yes"... Then Anna looks out and sees I'm wearing the elegant vest and looking at the mirror "He's about to go" " Trust me, Anna. Today, you'll believe what I have told you" A few minutes later... "Honey, I'm going...." Me " Yah, take care, honey" Anna Then I arrive at the party in a 4 star hotel. I come inside. Minnie has already waiting for me inside, tonight she looks extremely sexy, she is wearing a tight white dress that shows up her big ass. I want to grab that immediately but I have to wait for a few hour later. I touch her hand... I'm so proud to such a gorgeous woman like her in this luxury party. " I want you now, Minnie" I whisper in her ears " I want, too but... we have to wait" Then the party start, I dance with her.... I don't recognise that Anna has arrived. She shows the ticket to the security. She walks inside then sits in the table to look around. She sees me dancing with another woman. She is extremely surprise. The dance is over, I kiss in Minnie lip. Then the party last for 2 more hour. I eat with Minnie, we speak with some people in the table, now I'm feeling so comfortable. Anna is walking around to visit the exhibition booths and watch me. Later, the meal is over, Minne slowly touch my thigh, I look at her and smile. We enter the elevator. Later, we walk to a room, can't tolerate any more, I grab her big ass then violently sieze her before we open the door. I squeeze her pussy then kiss her continuously. Her perfume now is killing me, I don't know what is happening outside, all I know is that I'm going to have sex with Minnie. " Wait, let me open the door." Anna walks and immediately hides behind the wall when hearing my voices, she slowly leans out to look, she is shocked when seeing me is kissing another woman. She starts to cry. We open the door and get inside. " How long will you last ?" Minnie " Haha.... you dare asking me that ? Until tommorow...." Me After 30 minutes.... Anna now has regained her consciousness, she walks straight to my room. She knocks the door violently " Open the door.... Open the door" I'm shocked as some one shot me in the heart " My wife ? How can she come here ?" I immediately stand up and grab the cloth " Hey, you're a secret agent, but you can't cut the tail ?" " That's totally impossible, she will never know that I'm here" Outside "I open the door, James. I know you're inside" " Oh my God" Me "I have no more choices, Minnie... I have to open the door...." I walk to the door then open. Anna look at me angrily then shove me and get inside. She sees Minnie is covering a blanket " What are you doing here ?" Anna I remain silence " I'm asking you, what're you doing here ?" Anna " I'm sorry, Anna" " Who is she ?" " My colleague... Please, Anna... Don't make it serious... We'll talk when we come home... Please..." I slowly grab her hands to let her come home. I successfully take her out of the room quietly. I come back to get my clothes " You're an experience agent" Minnie " Sorry... I have to leave" Me ----- We arrive at home " How many times ? James ?" " I'm sorry, that's the first time" " First ?" Anna smirk " Yes, It just my temporary feeling with her" Let me show you something. She opens her hologram phone and show me the picture. A lot of pictures Most with Minnie when I hold her. One with Eva when I kiss her in the airport. And picture when I grab the hand of both Eva and Sally then smiles " Oh, they're just my customer" " You hold your customer and kiss them ?" " I'm sorry... They just ..." I ruffle my face reluctantly " just the temporary feeling... but I swear this is the first time" Me Me " I'm sorry, Anna.... sorry for what I have done to you... Just because today I can't standstill with her.... I ..." " You dance with her and you kiss her. It means you two have been together many times" " No, I don't..... Please trust me...." I grab her hands by both of my hands... I close to her and kiss her " Stay away from me" She shoves me away " Go and kiss that woman" " Forgive me.... Anna" ---- Actually, I have been with Minnie in the first day we meet. Minnie is the one that review my profile. This night, after knowing each other in the office, I invite her privately for a dinner. After the meal, she invites me to her house. Then we fuck all night. I play with her ass all night, anal sex,.... I cums 4 time in the night.... But we don't work in the same office, that's how we can keep our relationship. ----- Day later: Minnie: " If she knows, our enemy will know. You let a normal citizen follow you without knowing that ?" Category:Storyline: Origin